Malfoy Madness Vol 16
by Librarybeauty
Summary: Winter time brings relatives, presents and fun. It also brings sickness. In the Malfoy Family, someone has baby fever. Rated M. R&R Merry Christmas to my readers!


Author's note: So sorry, but I think this series might come to an end soon, but not yet. Of course there is still alot to cover in the Malfoy's lives. A little writting tip: I base the Malfoy manor after Waddesdon manor. Wikipedia it and see what I'm talking about.  
I hate writting volumes that to me well...pretty much suck. So I'm hoping this one is alot better then volume 15. I was sort of dissappointed with myself. However people kept messaging me non-stop to update.  
Now I'm ashamed I've even published it....however sadly, I'm just going to hope this one is alot better. Thanks to the 55 people who messaged me...yeah I counted. Funny how I only get a few reviews and SO MANY messages. Here is the next one.  
I love your reviews still though. lol you have no idea how grateful I am to get them.

Beta: Pandora Marrku, please don't be mad that I'm publishing this before you get to look at it sweetheart, I need you to reply to me when you can. However until then, I have to update my stories.  
This one is for you sweetie.

My review of the reviews: retrogressive-metamorph: Thanks for the spelling help, also thanks for being the first to review. You are always the one to reply on my stories. You are so awesome and trust me, your one on of my favorite people.  
J2Poet: you never know though...and thanks for your ideas ill keep them in mind. If you have any more ideas you might like in this, just message me dear. Like I said, when I run out of ideas...this series will be finished. I've already wrote the very last one.  
-to-be: I'm glad you were excited. I hope this one fufills your fancy as well.  
dolphinroxy: I know thwy are big, and here is your update, sweetcakes.  
-L-Lawliet'sGirl-babybluewinx: Dont be hatin Cassandra, she just hasnt relized she is a bit more spoiled then her cousin. lol. I wanted Teagan to be more of her dad....but totally a smart/bitch like her mommy. avchocoholic: I'm sorry, but I had to have them a bit older...it gives me more ideas.  
Twitchy the squirell: what you talking about...psshhh I've been back! where have you been girly? You know its true, Blaise is better as chocolate. I know, the last volume was...errrm not my best. I'm so glad you noticed that. You always have my back. Trust me darling, you havn't seen anything yet...I also hope this volume makes you ALOT happier. Jock of course I am guessing is your favorite...don't worry he is and will be in the story for awhile. Thanks babygirl for that long review. I love you for it. JKRfan: Lol, Draco is Draco and well...it always involves some type of trouble. Thanks my dear.  
Blondwithbrains: Here is your update, and thank you thank you thank you for the long review! Love you darling. You have been added to my sweethearts list!!!

Rating: M for Malfoy and mature....beacuse they do it better. Sexual warning!!!!

**(Hey, you are a crazy bitch, but you fuck so good you keep me on top of it. -'crazy bitch' by Buckcherry. one of my favorite songs.)**

Isn't it funny when you are in the tub, you never really do anything? Maybe that's why its so relaxing. For once out of the whole day you can be responsible for nothing. You are almost numb as your hearing is cut off by water. Your body has this calm feeling as warm water adjusts to your every curve. It's like being hugged by natures resource.  
Her eyes are closed, her fingers rest. It had been a long week and an even longer day. For this moment she ponders over everything. Before someone rushes in calling for her or she has another thing on her agenda she allows herself to be compliant to her own senses.

She wanted to cry, laugh and possibly scream. A tear rolls down her cheek as she rememebers their argument. How he said, 'I didn't know we were done having children, at least I wasn't informed'  
She wasn't having mixed emotions over the fact that they had fought over it. No, they had fought more times to count. Hell! they sometimes got as bad as they were in school.  
What haunted her was...she wasn't sure about another child. They had two beautiful children. No....they had two wonderful children.

Why not one more? She asks herself over and over. She hadn't told him no, he just jumped to the conclusion she didn't want another one beacuse she didn't jump into bed with him last night. Her eyes close again, her tears mixing with the soap-clouded water. She wouldn't mind another baby. To smell the soft fragrance. To hold another precious thing her and Draco created.

Then again...she was still raising the other two.  
Max may be sixteen but he is more needy then Teagan. Plus he is driving and...that is scary alone. Teagan is only eleven and still desperate for her mother's full attention. She is in those years where it is important to be brought in the right direction.  
The things she had to do all the time, the parties, the lunches, the appointments...

Her mind starts to hurt. Funny how she can read and write alot but when it comes to personal problems she can't handle a decent percent of it.  
She allows her body to go completely underwater, cutting off her air and her whole body to wake-up.  
almost dying as she waits to die.

While she is under the water she remembers a faunt memory.

**_(Hermione sleeps quietly and relaxed. Then slowly a small hand tugs and is getting more violent with the tugging until her mother is woken up._**

**_The brunette opens her eyes and sees her daughter. The blonde curls stuck to her face, her lips quivering and tears drenching her. Alarmed, "W-whats wrong Teagan?" she is instantly at her daughters assitance. Now getting off the large bed to hold her in her arms. The five-year old is squealing now, which wakes up her father, who to is alarmed. "What happened?"_**

**_Hermione shrugs and looks up at her husband, "I d-don't know." she turns to her daughter, "Baby whats wrong tell mummy"  
The little girl who is usually full of life and happy looks as if someone has commited murder in front of her.  
Draco is now coming around the bed and picks up his daughter, bouncing her up on his hip and moving his hands over her drenched curly hair, that was like her mothers. "Sweetie, whats wrong?"_**

**_The child says inbetween breaths, "I" she crys some more, "Baby"  
Hermione is at his side and is trying everything in her power to calm her down, "Shhh....calm down...calm down."_**

**_She is now reduced to hiccups...and a few sobs. Draco looks at his wife, then to his daughter and kisses her forehead, "What's wrong"  
The little girl is sniffling and her hands are grasping at her father, "I don't want another baby!"_**

**_Draco looks suddenly suprised like the little girl new something he didn't, his gaze falls to his wife and then her stomach.  
Hermione laughs, "I'm not pregnant." she turns to her daughter, "Baby...were not going to have another baby. You're my baby"  
She sniffles, "I had a dream that...that you were and and..." she breaks out in tears again._**

**_Suddenly Draco looks at his wife, to see what motherly magic she could pull for this one....he had given up with this situation.  
Hermione takes her into her arms and sits on one of the regal sofas while Draco lights the bedroom fireplace with a flick of his wand.  
Her hands move over her daughter's hair and she rocks her a little bit, "Sweetie, what would be so wrong if we had another baby?"_**

**_The small petite little girl says calming down to the feel of her mother's heartbeat and soft skin touch, "I don't want to have to get rid of..of...of MAX..."_**

**_Draco's eyes shine, as if biting away laughter " Max...wouldn't go any where if we had another baby...why do you think that?" he sits next to his wife and child._**

**_Her eyes are closing slowly but she manages to stay awake, "Grandpa Lucius said that we'd have to many people and...and. That the weasleys breed like rabbits. So so that means that we'd have to get rid of one of us and Mx would go first..." she closes her eyes._**

**_The blonde looks a bit frightened that his wife wasn't blowing a fit, however she did have their sleeping child in her arms._**

**_Hermione gets up slowly, her cream nightgown falling mid-calve, her hair mixed with her daughters silky blonde. She walks out of the room._**

**_Draco follows. Then after reaching their destination watches her lay the little girl in her pink bed. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen...no woman could charm him like his wife did._**

**_She kisses her head and then pulls the blanket up over her daughters shoulder. He noticed how delicate she was, like an angels touch. She started humming, slowly to the tune of a lullaby. "Hear my silent prayer...come my quiet call...let the dark and blue surround you...step into my side...look inside the light...you will know that I have found you."_**

**_He could only gaze at her. Then to his daughter, who's nose matches her mother's cute button one. how the sound of her mother's voice suddenly brought her to a deep heavy sleep.  
Draco fell in love with her over and over again._**

**_Hermione turns and gives her husband a small smile, she pulls his hand out of the large nursery. He looks suprised, yet happy. As they close the door he says, "Love, aren't you angry...I mean about what my father said"  
She turns still holding his hand. Honesty was all she could bring to him in this state of tiredness and motherly-charm, "no, you are not your father...you are Teagan's father." her hand goes to his face and she plants a sweet kiss on his mouth. A giggle escapes her as her kisses her back. These times were amazing.)_**

Hermione comes back above the water taking a deep breath of air. She had stopped crying...her laughing was done...her screams had been muffled underneath the water. She was silent.  
Her silence was interupted.

Footsteps seize into the bathroom. They echo off the marble floors and large countertops. He is standing beside the french tub now, "Hey..."

She looks straight at her pedicured toes...no expression.

He huffs and gets on his knees so he is at least somewhat level with his wife. He whispers coarsly, "I'm sorry...I should have been more considerate..."

Her eyes close, and her fingers grasp the tub, she replies with a whisper, "I need time to think about another baby..." a tear rolls down again. She lets out a sob.

Grabbing her hand he doesn't care about getting wet and pulls her wet face and hair to his chest, "shhh....love....no you are right. "  
She gasps against his shirt, knowing she was getting it drenched. "Draco....am I a selfish bitch?"

His hands are in her curls, taking a few seconds to reply "No...I am a selfish arse."

Her lips quiver from cries to laughter...how silly they were being...how Draco was so willingly calling himself an arse. Danm she had trained him good...

He looks down at her, at first not sure if she was crying or laughing anymore. Then she lets out a giggle. "I see that my reign of arse comforts you."

She pulls away from him and covers her mouth, looking at his drenched white shirt and black pinstriped slacks, a giggle, she tilts her head back laughing like a maniac.

He raises an eyebrow, "Seriously.....now you are laughing?"

She looks back at him, a smile shown...even though her eyes are mushy, "Gods Draco...what happened to the slytherin I married?" she giggles covering her mouth and twisting her toes as she sinks a little bit into the water.

He has a playful smirk, "Are you bathing with a diamond necklace on?"

She looks down at her neck, where she had forgotten to take it off, she looks up at him and splashes him, "Don't change the subject...."

He looks down at his naked wife, "Look who's being childish..."

She smirks, "I am..." then looks at her hands. Her attitude changing, "...all I need is time to think things over."

He looks down at his feet, "Yeah. I get that. I understand..."

She watches him start to walk off, she gets a playful smirk to match his, she splashes him again. "Well...you just going to leave me...a perfectly naked woman is in your bathtub ..."

He stops, his back to his wife. He feels the dry parts of him turn wet as the moisture sinks through his buisness suit. He turns, "Oh that reminds me..."

She gets excited as he leans down over her, and kisses her. His hands go to her face then her neck and then....

he stops. She lets out a moan.

She opens her eyes and sees her husband walk away with her diamond necklace.

A bite to her lip and a playful attitude, "Fuck you!"

He turns and smiles, "I would dear, but....you see I need time to think about it first."

She gasps with her mouth open, "You really have changed ...what your wife take your balls?"

He gleams, "No...I just don't sleep with lose women..."

Hermione's hand goes to her chest all melodramatic, "Lose? meeee?"

He drops the act, and unbuttons his shirt giving his wife cute glances.

She laughs and claps her hands, "Owww! take it off take it all off!"

His wet shirt flys and then sticks to the marble floor. "Not bad for a married man, right?"

She laughs, then gets out of the tub, and gives him a seductive look as she grabs a towel, "Nope, not bad at all..." Then walks out of the bathroom and winks at him, "Have fun while you think about that"  
She snaps his ass with the towel qas she does a little twist and skip out to her closet.

He stands there shocked, danmit...he was just played by his wife.

They played each other.

**(my girl be setting booby-traps to catch me eatin scooby-snacks. -Gym class Heroes "cookie jar")**

Quiet lazy fall afternoons when Draco is out of the office and Hermione has nothing planned, they spend together. It seemed like latley he had been making an effort to spend this free time with her.  
So when she had just popped into his office with a coat and purse in hand asking him if he wanted coffee, he thought he'd rather treat her to it then let her go on errands.

London was a foggy place, as was the frigid weather. They took shelter in a nice little coffeeshop with a delicate warmness to it. Hermione sat with her high-hilled boots crossed legged along with her legs. Reading and peeking at a few magazines.  
The afternoon had been quiet. Actually that was the power of marriage. After sixteen years there was comfort in the fact that they were silent. Not much had to be said to each other anymore. They knew everything. In many ways, how they looked at each other was enough.

Sipping his coffee he glances at his wife. Her slim fingers flipping through a magazine full of different pink objects, also reading another one with news in it. She was crazy with her multi-reading habits.  
Eyebrows raised, "You know Hermione, we have all afternoon...and if you want I can buy you those magazines..."

Looking up she gives him a cute glance, "I know...but one is more of a peek and the other is a read..."

Getting a kick out of his wife's silly views on clothes, work or heavin forbid reading material, even till this day. "Really? Well what are you peeking at and what is so interesting?"

The red painted nails grasp the sides of the magazine like one of her beloved-books would be, "Well apparently my dear, we have made forbes ten wealthiest couples, a girl has sold her virginity on ebay and they say that Versace has a new line of hills coming out that are darling, and did you know Bella andre is releasing a new novel?"

Wow, his wife was beauty and brains. Sarcasm becomes him, chin in his hand "so interesting..."

Magazine lowered, "I know right?" she gives him a teasing smile then goes back to reading.

His fingers tap across the table, "So Bella andre? Bella Andre. Bella Andre....where does that sound familiar..."

Once again reading material is lowered so she can look at the very charming and good looking man, a smile set "She happens to be the author of some very very hot sex scenes that keep me company when you are away."

She said it like Bella andre was some God-like author. It made him laugh. women...

"What?" the button nose scrunges. Her eyes set with a light smile.

He rubs his eyes and looks at her again, "Read anything...I might know about?"

"You calling me stupid?"

Sometimes he had no idea where the hell she got this. She jumped from one extreme to another. Women....enough said. "what? that isn't what I was implying...."

Eyes calm, and she looks down at the magazine.

"Can I ask why you are so...jumpy to the conclusion that I was calling you uninteligent?"

His eyes were so truthful, and caring. They warmed as she began to ramble, her cute old Hogwarts awkward self showing more then ever.

"Okay well, I think I've changed alot. I mean the other day I was out at lunch with Jock and we were talking about 'maturing' people. Then Pansy brought up the fact that I've matured greatly..."

Really not listening, he watches her twirl her hair around her finger and her candy brown eyes blink. How her sweet lips spoke and her face not even giving her the look of a girl over 18. His Hermione.

"Is it me or is maturing just another word for getting old? and who likes getting old anyway? your ears get hairier than your head, your back goes out more then you do, your late night dinners turn into early-bird specials, you go from brown hair to a grayish-blue, and your little black book contains more names that end in M.D."

A few minutes go by.

Hermione stares at him and then looks worried. Like she did in school when Ron or Harry would do a crazy thing or something would happen. "Draco?"

Blinking as he gives her a smile, taking full advantage of his own joke, making it sound serious. "So you think that over time your brain just disappeared?"

glaring at him, she takes a bite of her cookie, "Ferret..."

He grabs her hand across the table to piss her off for perks, raising her hand where the Malfoy ring and wedding band is "You married the ferret!"

"Ohhh...shutup!" she giggles and takes another bite of the cookie.

Deciding to change the subject, "so what else are you peeking at?"

Tucking a piece of curl that had come loose from the haven behind her ear for the past hour for the billionth time she holds up a baby catalog, "Happy."

Taken back he blinks, "So is that a yes?"

"No...I'm just looking."

"It's pink..." he had apparently ignored her and focused on the fact that most of it was in pink...

"and?"

"It is pink..."

"Draco, lets jump here and say we did go ahead and have another baby...it could be a girl."

"More likely it would be a boy." He says without another thought, Like he did with the kids. That his word was final.

Turning her head to the side in a wife-like manor she clenches her jaw, she looks down at the catalog.

"what?" he asked like he didn't know what was bothering her.

Looking up, "You are so so so getting on my nerves fast today."

sitting back into the booth he looks at her, "pshhh whats changed?"

They both give each other death-like glares.

**(marriage is always made up of two people who are prepared to swear that only the other one snores- Terry Patchett)**

The kiss was almost like an electric shock. They tumble down the hall grabbing each other like the horny-teenagers they once were.

He shoves her against one of the portrait frames so his tounge can search deeper. She pulling at his hair.

Between hot steamy desperate breaths she manages to lisp, "Thank Merlin the kids aren't here..."

Kissing her even harder against the lips smearing her red lipstick, "Shutup"  
They continue to make there way down the long corridor to their bedroom, shoes flying in different directions. One hitting a vase and knocking it to the ground with a shatter.

Hermione turns and looks troubled, her hair's unrully ringlets in her face...her makeup smeared. She was going to have to search for another authentic vase to replace that one and...

Strong hands pull her face to be forward with his, "Just leave it...fuck it...ill buy you a million vases...just...shut the bloody fuck up." kissing again. Hands running over her back and in her hair.

Deep breaths once again. Draco pulling her down the corridor, Hermione hopping on one high hill beacuse he had kicked off her other one and forgot to do the same with this one.

Worried again inbetween moans as her lips swell from his infatuated sucking and biting, "D-draco these are Christian Lou-"

Merlin, he swears he didn't give a fuck about her shoes.... "Shutup..."

He pulls her into the master bedroom's sitting room and shuts the doors behind them. She is taking off her other shoe. However his sexual infatuation and temper got the best of him. He grabs the shoe and throws it out into the corridor and closes the door behind him once again.

His wife looked traumatized, he was doing everything in his right mind to piss her off right now! ON PURPOSE!!! He just threw a 900 dollar boot... However, she couldn't stop his kissing.

Pulling off her sweater with no thought...grasping at her bare skin, running his hands over anything and everything exposed. leaving bites on her neck and making his way down to her breasts.

Letting out a cry of pleasure and anger she manages to dig her nails into his toned upper-arms.

This plea sending him crazy. Not sure if he would just do her right her on one of the formal sofas or even make it to the main bedroom. Only one time he hated living in a large place was a time like this.

Hands grasps at her jeans button, then her zipper.

Sounds of metal slowly seperating her body from the warm covering and into a cold air and then straight into his warm hands...she gasped. Thankful he hadn't used his wand to tear off all her clothes at once, the cold would have been to much for her.

He manages to get her to the other side of the sitting room, Her almost completley naked body completley turned on...a journey that would get its treasure.

Double doors burst open and she tugs at his green and white polo sweater. her bare pedicured feet hit the cold hard-wood floor in their large bedroom. "I....never liked this thing."

Keeping her in his reach he spins around to close the doors and then go back to ravishing her mad. "You bought it for me..."

Taking a deep breath she looked troubled...did she? "I did?"

Looking at her, how sexy she looked in nothing but a red lacy bra and black boy shorts...worried about if she bought some over-priced designer sweater she ended up not liking. He needed to get her attention away from all the other bull-shit in her mind. Away from shoes, books, the kids and what her friends had said... that was what he had been trying to do this whole time by making her angry.

The brunette laughs and turns to see her husband pushing the books to the floor off the large bed, not even caring where they were going or if they would be destroyed!  
Her laugh gone now. "Draco...you.." her temper was on edge. This was the last straw! "You..." she looked disgusted. Like he had murdered someone or taken the dark-mark again.

Plunging his lips to hers. "I told you to shutup"  
She falls back against the cashmere blankets and the softest covers...Her eyes full of lust and tears over the books. Her hunger for him was worse...her love for him almost soul-crushingly wanted.

Above her he feels the dominate role he was appointed swell inside him while other parts of his body swelled up as well.

She bites her lip as her hair covers her eyes and surrounds her like a crazy mane, panting relavent, her body shaking with tremors as she wait.

Pulling her down so she is directy underneath him on the majestic bed, he looks down at her. Hands move over her flat stomach and down to her delicate spot. It wouldn't take much for a strong guy like him to tear them off...but he decides to piss her off further.  
Slowly he slides them down making sure to feel her try not to buck against the feel of his hands.

Success! She had forgotten about almost everything. Tears falling now, "Please..." it was a whisper.

Whatever his wife wanted, she got.....

A high pitched scream filled the halls.

**(Intimacy is what makes a marriage, not a ceremony, not a peice of paper from the state- Kathleen Noris.)**

Still inside her, they rest. Brunette curls rest at his chest.

fingers now holding a curl as he kisses her forehead, "I love you..."

Eyes open, eyelashes tickle his skin, "Love you too..."

Deep breath, "I'm sorry about the books..."

A laugh escapes her lips, "shit..." brown eyes close.

"what?"

"you win..."

looking down, "what?"

She pulls herself away, letting him slip out of her...it hurt a little but she wasn't really focused on pain. Her muscles felt the huge loss. Her back hits the sheets, head hitting one of the twenty soft pillows.

"what do you mean I win?"

Her arm reaches across her eyes, "shit shit shit.."

"what?" he was worried now.

Lifting her arm, she turns to him. "Draco did you by chance cast a contraceptive charm?"

It was his turn to freak. "Shit...Hermione I..."

A fuant cry smile, then tilting her head back , "fuck!"

He grabs a pillow and puts it over his face, "Crap..."

Turning to him she says with a deep breath, "Isn't this what you wanted?"

He sees that she is hurt, then he knows what she thinks, "I didn't plan this...Mimi I swear."

Mimi, the name he only called her in most intimacy...in deep secretive times. His word was truth. His nickname for his wife proved that.

"I really am scared...I mean we have so much to deal with. The kids, events im planning, and ...I can't just gain thirty pounds like that."

"women and your vanity.."

"Men and your blindness..." she says grasping the soft pillow in her hands. Her eyes close as tears stream.

Caressing her face and pulling her closer he kisses her, "I'm sorry, but what are the chances you get pregnant this one time...I mean if you think about it...we have probably been unprotected so many times."

"It's not that..."

"what is it then?"

"Are we sure we want another baby? I mean...what do we know?" Looking up at him, she sees his silver eyes. They may have matured over the years but somehow they had the same gleam.  
The gleam she fell asleep to. She didn't know what it was about them. They had a sence of wisdom she couldn't explain. A sense of intelligence. They were so cold once and now they only held warmth. How they matched her children's silver pools.

"I know that I love you. I know that you've given me two beautiful children. I know that when I go into the library you'll be there. I know that whe I've had a long day you can always make me laugh...I know we can handle anything. I know I want another child with you."

**(When someone allows you to bear his burdens, you have found deep friendship.- Someone smart.)**

They walked in silence to the cafe. Side by side. Best friends like they have always been. The redhead had something on her mind as well as the brunette.

Hermione takes a deep breath as she looks out at the park. "So..." she rubs her leather gloved hands together and turns, "You wanna know why I asked you to meet me an hour before our actual lunch?"

Ginny was silent but nods. Her beautiful red hair falling as they turn and stop to look at each other on the bridge.

"You've always been my friend Ginny. No, you are my sister. No matter what you are always there. Before Pansy, Before Jock, way before Mary...it was you who held me when I cried or shared laughs with me...I want your honest opinion."

So quiet and cold in this moment. Serene and silky as the two women shared this alone. "yeah?"

"What would you say if I told you me and Draco might have another baby?"

Suddenly there was brightness in the fall-cold. "I'd be thrilled...you know that. Why? "

Hermione smiles breaking the late morning silence with her loud-mouth, No longer keeping a low voice. Her bubbly attitude rising, "I don't know!" she spins, "I just feel excited..."

Ginny has a raised eyebrow and a smile, "Well I'm glad you have told me, but I mean you can't keep Pansy's sexual induendos away much longer or Jocks plans for the shower. You WILL show eventually."

Hermione lets out a grunt like a 12 year old and links her arm with Ginny's "I Know...but for right now I want you to keep it quiet. Between me and you."

Ginny nods "Alright, but you have to help me out. You can't be gushing at lunch like a Hogwarts school-girl. Jock will know something is up. You don't get this excited unless you get a tip on some rare shoe being held."

She covers her lips with shakey excited fingers, a squeal escapes, "I will! I will...but Ahhh! You have no idea. I've been looking at baby catalogs, and and Oh my ...Anne Geddes. That shit has been like crack to me!"

The redhead laughs, "alright, alright I get it....you are super excited. Calm down." Ginny huffs, "Have you thought about everything?"

The brunette moves her fingers and nods, then closes her eyes just to open them again, "Yes, yes we have...and we think we should go for it, well if I am not already..." she continues, "At first I thought it was stupid...byut now..."

The other woman's hand goes to her stomach.

"Ginny, you can't tell if I am pregnant just by putting your hand on my stomach."

"Oh, hell if I can't. I'm Molly Weasley's daughter...I think I have learned a few things..."

The two excited friends giggle. The redhead closes her eyes then opens them, "You might possibly won't or am if not already possibly would be maybe pregnant."

Hermione looks jipped, "Wow, you really are gifted...you Weasley women."

"Shutup! I'm not even a Weasley anymore!"

She cracks up laughing. "Oh whatever!"

They smile walking further. Leaning against one another. Hermione had sensed something wasn't all happy and baby laughs about the air.

"So what is it thats on your mind?"

Ginny looks puzzled, "What do you mean?"

She huffs, "I've been a Malfoy for seventeen years...I think I've learned a few things." Either that or she has just been haning around Narcissa a bit to much.

"I don't think now is the time to...I mean...its nothing."

Hermione blinks, "You can tell me anything. Nothing is definitley not nothing."

"You say that now Hermione..."

Hermione stops, her hand touches Ginny's arm, "No really, tell me..."

She looks hesitant, bitting her lip and looking at the ground as the cold air blows her long hair away from her scarf and petite face.

"Please, Gin...I hate feeling like we are hiding things."

"He is back in town..."

Brunette curls surround a face that is turning from worried to almost...scared. "Oh..."

"See!" the hands fly to scrunge her hair and she spins on her high-hilled boots, "I wasn't going to tell you...now you are going to be siloquent and deeply self-mirrored for a long time. I don't want this to depress you, especially is your trying for another baby."

The other woman feels her insides turn to an almost mushy yet rock hard feeling, "N-no I'm fine," A fake smile follows, she swallowed everything to make her friend feel better, "It doesnt matter."

"It does though Mione, he is married and...he isn't exactly the nicest person." She makes steam with her breath. "I thought I should warn you."

Tightening her coat once again with shaky fingers, "You did the right thing Gin, I know what to expect now."

Nodding she grabs Hermione's hands in her own, "Mi, don't let this bother you...not like last time."

She turns to look at the half frozen lake, "Last time Gin, I didn't have my kids. Last time...I was newly married. No...no he won't even bother me."

Ginny looks at her hands then up at her, "I don't think he is over you."

Hermione turns, "Well I am." she had tears in her eyes now. "He is the one who hurt me...he just couldn't stand the fact I was happy. He couldn't handle it then and he can't and won't handle it now."

Taken back, "Mi...are you gonna be okay?"

Nodding and wiping tears with her coats sleeve, "Ill be fine..." She takes a deep breath, "I'm grand...I don't love him at all. Its just the fact errrr. that he is here..."

Ginny leads her to a bench and they sit. "My brother is an ass Mione. What he did to you...would make anyone scared. However you got Draco. I know you love him and I find comfort in the fact you love him. That my brother will never break what you have. He is just jealous. He has been. Jealousy will be the death of him."

Hermione looks blank for words. However everything she was saying was true. "I know..."

"Then don't worry about him. I am the one who is dealing with his whore of a wife. So...just pretend I told you nothing."

"I am..."

"Good." Ginny gives a smile reflecting one of her mother's grand grins. She touches Hermione's stomach and then leans her head on it. Putting on a funny voice, "Hello Baby..."

Hermione stops crying and has every urge to laugh, "What are you doing?"

"Shutup Mione...Geesh...you always interupt my conversations! stop being an attention whore!!" she giggles jokingly. Then goes back to the stomach, "So tell me...baby....do you want to be born in England or the Malfoy Chateau in France? Theres also the mansion in the hamptons or the lovely brick country-house in conneticut..."

Hermione cracks up laughing, "You could be talking to nothing..."

"It's never stopped me before!" She giggles and rubs the flat toned abdomen, "Don't worry, your mum isn't always this tight." she gives a glance up at Mione, but still talks to her stomach, "She just needs to relax...and enjoy having you inside her. Instead of all the crazy, focus on you."

Hermione's eyes glowed, the tears had gone. She smiles down at her best-friend, "You're right..."

Ginny comes up, her hair fluffy from the static of Hermione's sweater blouse. "Danm straight I'm right...I'm a Potter."

Hermione tilts her head back, her hand going to her stomach. A laugh escapes her lips. "Stop name dropping!"

"FINE!" she calls out laughing like a toddler, causing passing people in the park to give them dirty looks.

They both are in a fit of giggles.

One of the weirded out people is a tall man with dark black hair and glasses. He was good looking, toned and today he looked casual with jeans and a long black wool coat.  
"Do I want to ask?"

Hermione looks up now, her hair flys in front of her face, "Oh well well well looky here..." she turns toward Ginny, "I believe it is your husband."

Ginny plays, "Shit! Hide me...from now on my names Fran....howd he find me?"

Harry looked annoyed, he hated it when they acted like children. "Well, there I was...waking up to a screaming child and when I asked where his mother was...she said she had left for a walk then to lunch."

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Ginny smirked playfully.

He closes his eyes, "Gin, seriously...I am tired and I do not want to have to put up with your and Mione's games."

Ginny turns towards Hermione, "Who is he? Do you know him? And who is this Ginny he speaks of?"

Hermione looks playfully questioned, she shrugs, "Is St Mungos releasing the crazies a bit to early?" she turns to look at him, "Shoo fine man...go away. do you need me to call someone?" she gives a flap of the hand, as if shooing a dog. A very Narcissa move.

"Look I know I have interupted your time with your friends and therefore giving you the right to ignore me for three hours...but you have to warn me about the children."

"Children?" she turns towards Mione, "I'm scared!"

Hermione wanted to die of laughter. This was way to much fun. It was even funnier when they did this to Draco. "Shhh...if we stay quiet maybe he will go away."

Ginny nods and closes her mouth. Hermione follows.

Harry huffs, "You two are impossible!" he grunts, "Right now Albus is watching the younger two. Not that Heidi needs to be watched but still..."

The redhead pouts and looks at Hermione, "Its not working..."

Harry rolls his eyes, "Fine! whatever...Fran and friend you two can both stick it!"

Hermione's hand flys to her chest, and laughs as he stomps away. "OH COME ON HARRY THAT WAS FUNNY!"

He blows her off.

Ginny looks at Hermione cracking up laughing.

"We were so mean, he is going to be pissed for awhile."

Ginny rolls her eyes, "Please...it was totally worth it. He knows better then to interupt my free-time. He is just trying to get away from the house and the kids beacuse Ron is staying..."

Suddenly the subject was brought back to what they were avoiding. Hermione blinks, "It's okay Ginny. I'm okay." she stands, "I say we grab a hotdog beacuse we all know Jock has picked our meeting place this week and I'm absolutley sure it is a place that won't feed my deep craving needs."

The redhead can only think of how strong she is, "Sure...I'm dying for something deep-fried."

**(Heres to my friend, you know me well and love me just the same.)**

Lunch was the same as always. Sex, fashion and money was talked about. Jokes were passed. Bitches were called out. regular lunch hour chit-chat.

Jock moves the curls from his face to the side. He takes a deep breath. Stealing glances at the two who had been the most quiet. Focusing on Hermione, "Mims...why are you being so...dreamy?"

Hermione gets a bit of a kick from Ginny on her side. She looks at Jock, "I'm not being dreamy..."

"Really? you look like you saw the whole Irish quidditch team without their shirts on..."

The truth was, Hermione had been admiring another woman with her newborn baby at another table.

Pansy who is now sporting a very posh peter-pan feminine haircut turns her face to the side, "Hermione, did you get laid before you came?"

"No, I'm just...not all there today?"

"Are you high?" jock asks. "If so I want some of what you're on...is..are you snorting floo powder?"

"No! I'm just...ugh forget it." she takes a deep breath, "Tired."

They decided to leave Hermione's dreamy-state alone as Jock took control of the conversation, "So anyway, there I was checking my blog online when lone and behold an ad came up..."

Pansy sips her white wine, "What ad was that?"

"See the Prince Charles wanker now!" his smile slips, "However when I clicked it..."

"Wait..." Hermione's dreamy state gone, "You actually clicked it?"

"Yes... I did. However when I clicked it, the site crashed...what a jip."

Mary snickers, "Unlike you four, who actually have a whole other government, I actually have to listen to that wanker. He will be the future king."

Hermione adds, "Well even when our government is making an announcment or an ad on our television I know I should be listening. You know beacuse they are talking about stuff that will effect my world. That as a witch its my duty to watch that and then...danm! The shopping channel wins again."

Everybody laughs.

Ginny looks at her phone, "Ughhh, Albus has a girlfriend."

"Really, and you just found this out?"

"Yeah, he just texted me." she moves a peice of hair out of her face and begins to text back, "Is it me or does the school seem to be slipping rules wise. I mean first the uniform-code is barley even kept, second they are allowed to come home on weekends...and then on top of it all...cellphones? come on."

Jock rolls his eyes, "Your just angry beacuse your son has a ho. Nothing wrong with that."

Hermione adds, "Well no offense or anything but the school has slipped, then again we could all be jealous because we weren't allowed those privlages. On the other hand Gin"  
she turns, "Its perfectly all-right to be a bit jealous. He is your son after all."

Ginny grunts, "How do you deal with it? I mean I have met this girl before. However, she is not who I expected to date my son. wait...I'm not jealous!"

"Have you thought of clever ways to get a nicer more your-type of girl into your son's perevrial view?" Hermione raises the water to her lips with a smirk.

"Yeah but..."

"Have you already planned to boycott the wedding, that won't happen but you just can't possibly think of your son's girlfriends as just girlfriends, beacuse now they are potential threats..."

"Maybe but..."

"have you already thought of making your son watch videos of natural child-birth to not only show him what you went through, but to also show what will happen if he doesn't watch himself?"

The others almost spit out their drinks.  
Jock is on the table laughing into it. Coming up, he whips his hair back and smiles. Ginny rolls her eyes, "You just couldn't help yourself."

Jock suddenly asks in a serious tone, "Well if you think about it Mione, you were engaged to Draco at the age of sixteen and married by seventeen."

Suddenly there was a silence at the table. Hermione actually hadn't thought of that. Ginny looked pale as well. She was around seventeen when she had married Harry.  
The war did that to you.  
It wasn't like Narcissa and Lucius objected...

Jock takes a deep breath, "Its like this Mims, Your son is older. He isn't the little boy who ran around the manor. He now chases girls. Instead of using his immagination...he uses one of his organs. Sometimes it isn't his brain...but what can I say he is your husband's son. He is older and so are you. Times change."

**(One must desire something to be alive.)**

Max concentrates as he pulls into the driveway. Lolla is talking on her phone and albus and his girlfriend in the back...looking pissed.

He grunts, "Why does she get to sit up front...I am your best friend..."

Lolla turns around putting her phone on her shoulder, "Shutup...we thought you wanted to sit next to Scarlett." she turns back to look at Max, "So...you are sure your parents don't care?"

He looks to be a bit anxious, like he was still getting the whole driving thing, "ugh, yeah...they won't care." blowing her off to concentrate.

Scarlett huffs pulling off her hoodie, "Look, if I'm going to cause trouble...I really don't mind...."

Max steps in, "No...its all good." Suddenly his eyes are back onto the long, manicured and kept driveway that leads to the front of a very impressive manor house.

Albus snorts, "So did your parents buy a jaguiar?"

It wouldn't suprise Max if his dad did, and that they would walk into the house to hear his mother angry and rather peeved about all the cars Draco had accumulated....but no. That wasn't his parent's car. It was his grandparents.  
"No...ugh, crap...just great. Thanks mum for warning me."

"What?" Lolla asks hanging up her phone as the pull into the garage.

"Grandpa Luc and the lover-ly Grandmere are here...so all of you...well, you've been warned."

**(Happiness is having a large, loving, caring, close-knit family in another city.)**

He walks through the back french doors and hears the laughing from inside the private kitchen. Taking off his hoodie and leading the others he walks in.

Teagan is sitting at the counter and wearing...glasses.

He would in a regular situation greet his grandparents and parents and excuse his freinds about their unwarned presence. However he couldn't help himself.  
"Hey Eurkel...."

Her face goes from smiling at her grandparents to a ugly looking smirk, "Shutup they are for reading! Maximus tampons!" she lets out a grunt and smiffle...she was sick and she just yelled abover her sore throat's comfort level.

His friends snicker at his nick-name, he fights back... "Fine, whatever Peegan Teagan..." he moves her hoodie over her head and turns to his annoyed mother. "Hey mum!"

Teagan moans as she smooths her hair down. Her father walks into the kitchen, "Dad...Max is being a bu-tt."

Draco playfully trys to help her smooth her hair, but is really messing it up...making her annoyed even more. "Here let me help you..."

Hermione who is wearing a red sweater, t-shirt and ripped jeans...barefoot with christmas socks looks annoyed and a bit happy, "Well you just couldn't help yourself?" hugging him.  
Turning to his friends, "Come here Albus..."

Albus looks to be smiling as he hugs his second mum, "Hey Mrs. M"  
Then to Lolla's suprise she hugged her without a second thought. Making Lolla feel warm and ...like she belonged. She got a warm wink and smile too.  
Scarlett shook her hand, "Hello I'm Scarlett...sorry if we are intruding on family time."

"Well hello. Welcome and nonsense. Max's friends are family."

Draco has his hand on his daughter's head, while she playfully tried to get hm to stop..."Dad...stop you'll mess up my hair!!"

"Oh well in that case..." he moves her into a headlock and ruffles her long blonde hair she had straightened to prefection.

"Dad!" she smooths it down and sniffles, "I just did my hair...and you and Max have to..."

He sticks a cookie in her mouth to shut her up and turns towards his parents, "So how was the November vacation in Ireland?"

Narcissa, who looks something very differen't in a muggle pants suit smiles abover her coffee mug, "Wonderfull...we are glad to be back to spend christmas with you. It was a frigid cold though."

Lucius is getting a kick out of Hermione's jingle bell socks and shirt that said 'jingle this.' "I wonder if our family ancestors would approve."

She stops cutting the peppermint cheesecake, then sucks on her finger to take off the frosting. She flashes a smile, "Well our ancestors can suck it!"

Everybody snorts. Narcissa cracked up laughing.

Lucius gives her an evil grin. He got a kick out of his daughter in law. Well now that she was older, had kids and wasn't playing pranks on them...and he had gotten over the whole pureblood mess.

Teagan who had spit out the cookie, sniffles and says with a matter of fact voice, "You should see her on our birthdays..."

Lucius comes around and kisses his grandaughter's head, "So, your mother is more involved then mine ever was." he grabs a cookie and makes his way towards Max, "So what car did your parents sucumb too?"

"A BMW 650i coupe." he had a smirk. Like his car was the shit..which it totally was.

Hermione looks generally annoyed again, "One more car and I think Ill get really upset..."

Draco shrugged and comes up to his wife, wrapping his arms around her, "Ahhh you know, you want another car."

Max says good bye to his grandparents and the whole posse leaves.

She huffs, "I have one, and I can just floo...I'm fine." she giggles as he kisses her cheek and steals her cheesecake. She turns quick and hits him over the head.

Narcissa smiles, "well we were only here to visit, and...well dropping off your christmas presents..."

The brunette looks up, "Where will you be on christmas?"

"Well we've decided that Max and Teagan are much older and that we would like to have a tropical christmas...maybe in Costa rica?" she smiles.

Draco sips his beer, "So...you guys want to get away from the snow?"

Lucius nods, "Pretty soon you two will be leaving the kids and going for vacations..."

Hermione glances at Draco. He glanced back. No, not really....not if Hermione was pregnant...

Quick to change the subject from the older Malfoy's already suspicous glares, "Well are you staying for dinner?"

**(Things do not change; we change. -Henry David Thoreau)**

"So you think your parents announcment is going to be that....they're divorcing?" Lolla asks while barefoot on his skateboard.

He looks up from his laptop and gets up from his bed, "Well, I mean...what else would be so important that we need to talk about future changes."

The girl laughs as she almost falls off his board, but he catches her and holds onto her. Protecting her. "Maybe...you're going somewhere or they are going somewhere?"

His strong hands hold onto her sides he leans in to kiss her, succeeding, "Lo, do you think my parents are really going to announce something small like that?"

Smiling, almost glowing, "Well...no actually. you are right." glow gone.

Max seems paranoid, "I don't know If I could handle my parents being seperated."

She kisses him again, "hey! don't worry...the way your parents look at each other lets me know they are alright..."

"Really? how?"

"Its the same way we look at each other."

A smirk escapes, "thanks...you're right."

He giggles looking at her, "you got all mushy there for a second..."

Hitting him on the head and pulling his hair so she can kiss him, "I was..."

"If you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask..."

**(The more things change, the more they remain... insane. -Michael Fry and T. Lewis)**

Teagan creeps down her parents corridor. Then in a sneaky way she hopes to possibly see what she got for christmas.  
also to hear what the big announcment was...

Hermione watches Draco tie a ribbon, she smirks "Wow, after sixteen years of wrapping the gifts...you're actually helping."

He looks up, "I don't see why we don't just pay people to do this."

Hitting him on the head with a pink bow she smiles, "I find it fun...plus it's-"

"Girly..." he cuts in and makes a girly laugh and bats his eyelashes.

"It's not girly...."

He sits up, "see...the gift-bag was invented by a man..." he flaps one out. "all you have to do is add tissue paper and Wa-la...finished."

Hermione tapes another end of a gift and looks up, "What are we going to tell them? What are we going to tell your parents?"

"you mean about the...well I guess...We will just tell them. Who knows it might bring the other two, together."

Hermione smiles but frowns a bit, pointing at the bunches of gifts they still have to wrap "Who do we get? Do I get Teagan and you get Max"  
They were talking about who was wrapping who's presents...

However Teagan who was outside the door, thought the total opposite. Her parents were divorcing.  
It could only explain everything....the fact they were afraid to tell the grandparents...well of course they were Narcissa and Lucius were the type of people who would lock the two in a cage and make them get along.  
Then 'who do we get?' they were splitting! Two differen't houses....differen't lives.  
Feeling tears go into her eyes she walked quickly down the hall and then ran the rest of the way to her brother's room.

Slamming his doors open and causing him and Lolla to seperate from kissing one another on his couch in front of his television, she lands on his bed, "MUM AND DAD ARE SEPERATING!!!!"

Max rolls his eyes, and gets up. Walking over the crap thrown around his room, he reaches his bed...thankful the maid had made it. "what?"

Teagan looks up, "I snuck and h-heard them....m-mum and d-dad are d-dovorcing....I mean...ititit exp-explains e-everything"  
She pours everything she heard out to him.

Lolla finally speaks, "It's not that bad having seperated lives. I mean...I get two christmases, birthdays..."

Max huffs, looking upset, "Its not that its bad, its the fact...that well...these are my parents. I mean they hated each other in school then love or...loved each other and now...now it doesn't make sense. I've never seen two people more in love thwn my parents. I mean even when they fight, its just...like talking for them. why would they divorce now?"

Teagan squeals, "ESPECIALLY ON CHRISTMAS!"

**(Complaining is good for you as long as you're not complaining to the person you're complaining about. -Lynn Johnston)**

Christmas morning brought the smells of cinnamon, evergreen and tape...for some odd reason.  
The kids were still asleep, when they were younger...they used to be up at the crack of dawn, now that they were older the slept in.  
Or maybe it was the fact they were dreading to come down to hear 'the news'

Sipping her coffee, she takes a deep breath. "Its quiet...I lik-ee." Draco looks down at his wife, who is resting on him. Kissing her head, "You know, I used to hate putting toys together...now I can't wait to do it again."

Giggles, "Yeah....I remember when we used to buy them toys, now its electronics and makeup and giftcards and cars...."

going underneath her shirt and rubbing her belly, a smile. "Well it won't be long and we might have another one..."

"Might?"

Draco's warm hand stopped, a skip of his heart, "You mean it's confirmed?"

She rises off of him and leaps off the leather sofa, making her way into the large den that connected to a whole other large magestic sitting room, where the tree was.  
He watches the back of her silk pajama nightgown, her ass really...danm she looked hot. She comes back with a small wrapped box. Handing it to him, "don't worry this is only one of your gifts..."

Taking it and unwrapping it, he feels a bit excited. He stops. Pausing...thinking. It didn't take a genius.  
Inside there is a father's watch. With two emerald stones and one ruby one...

"Do you get it?"

Looking up at her with a bright smile. did he get it? of course he got it!  
"A boy!"

She huffs, "Yes, two emeralds. One for Max...another for...well this one and ruby for Teagan."

He gets off the sofa and kisses her cheek, she grabs his ass. "You were right, no need to throw it in my face..."

Holding her against him he takes a deep breath, "Merlin Mimi...I feel like I'm young again. Back to when we found out about Max..."

Laying soft kisses to his neck she smiles, "Yeah...me too."

Letting go she giggles, "I mean at first we were going to annouce we might have another child, but now that we really are..."

Draco adds, "Well merry christmas...."

Suddenly they were interupted, "Get a room..." Shaun comes in laughing taking off his aviatar shades and baring presents.

A very grown up Hayley, who was a bit older then Teagan comes in, "See! Mom! I could have worn my pajamas!"

Wendy comes in, she looked so much older...had dyed her hair blonde. Still looked like a rocker though, she looked like Hermione did....not old enough to be mothers of teenagers. "Hey guys, I brought more presents."

They seperate and play innocent. Draco takes the gifts and Hermione greets her brother.

Hermione hugs Hayley, "Well, we are going to go upstairs and get dressed." she smiles a secret smile, "Hows my neice?"

The brunette girl laughs, so much like her out-going father. "I got a video camera for christmas so now me and Teagan can start the youtube channel we wanted to do!" she turns to Draco, "Hey uncle D..."

Draco gives her a hand-five. "Wanna wake up Teagan and Max?"

Her face brightens... "okay!" she runs off and out of the sitting room.

Shaun lounges, he smirks with a playful attitude, "Was I interupting anything?"

"Yeah shaun we were totally going to throw down right here..." her sarcastic remark makes Wendy giggle.

Suddenly a sleepy Max and Teagan emerge with Hayley laughing behind them.

Max rubs his head and hugs his mum, "Happy christmas!" he plunges onto the sofa. Drinking the rest of her coffee without asking.

Teagan trips a bit over her long pink plaid pajama pants but manages to catch herself, yawning, "What time is it?"

Wendy laughs, "They are so your kids Draco..."

Teagan looks up, the whole seperation thing was roaming in her head, "Im my mum's kid too"  
She didn't mean it to come out salice, but it did.

"Someones grumpy..." Hermione looked at her with a bit of anger.

The blond looked like her father. She acted like her mother by coming straight out, "so what is the big news you've been...hiding?"

The couple look at each other. "Well I guess anytime is as good as now."

Hermione smiles, "Im pregnant."

Shaun raises an eyebrow, "Wow...so is this one going to be named after me?"

Hayley sits on her dad's lap, "No...beacuse you're a booger."

Wendy reacts with a congrats and hug.

Hermione's neice giggles, "Can we open the presents now?"

Teagan and Max look pale. Suddenly awake, all other seperation and divorce state of minds gone.  
Max covers his eyes with his hands. Teagan looks on the verge of tears...like she saw a fat naked man.  
They both were so like their parents as mental images crammed their minds.

"Ewwwww." was all they could say at the same time.

**(Many a man's reputation would not know his character if they met on the street. -Elbert Hubbard)**

Author's note: Merry Christmas! I know I know, it wasn't as good as my old ones are...but I do hope its better then what the other one was. Don't worry the next will have ALOT of jock!!! I already have the next one written.  
Please Review, tell me if it's bad or good...or what you want to happen. Thats all I want for christmas.

Looking for Emergency BETA: someone nice, flexible and can understnad wtf I'm typing! I need a BETA to help me out!!!!

Send me a pm answering these three questions: Nicknames? Your favorite stories I have authored? Do you mind being not only a BETa but a best friend with great ideas?


End file.
